


Unlike Father Unlike Son (Extra)

by AnimeLoveLover123



Series: Unlike Father Unlike Son [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Tony, Exploration of sexuality, Father-Son Relationship, Homophobia, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, M/M, Masturbation, Non descriptive act of father hittng his teen son, Non-Graphic Violence, Superfamily (Marvel), Teen Peter, Teenage Tony, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an extra part to another of my stories under the same name. The reason this is separated is because it is much more mature then the other parts. Warning: This story has Howard hitting his teen age son, though it isn’t written in detail. Also I am not a teen boy trying to figure out my sexuality, so don’t expect anything to deep and realistic. Also sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlike Father Unlike Son (Extra)

Tony's body jolted, waking him from a rather pleasant dream, which was always the case isn’t it? His eye's snapped open and were instantly met with a beautiful pair of azure ones, barley visible with the light of the moon streaming though his windows. The teen couldn’t stop the smile that crept onto his lips as he watched the grinning face above him, perfectly frozen in place.

He really should take down that poster, he was a teenager for gods sake, not some 10 year old fan boy. Then again he should also get rid of his Captain America comic's, figurine, underwear, which was the only thing he currently wore on his summer night. Though, he be honest, Howard wouldn't dare let him throw out any memorable connected to his lost friend.

Tony shifted in hopes of drifting back into his pleasant dream, even if he knew his chances where slim, and realized that he had a bad case of morning wood. The teen let out annoyed grown as he realized he would have to deal with himself. Not that pleasuring himself was the issue, it was more the knowledge that he wouldn't be getting a proper nights sleep, not that he usually did.

So, with his dream on the forefront of his mind, Tony took his right hand and slowly slid it down his bar chest and tucked it under his boxers. He griped the base of his already hardened cock, jolting slightly as his cold fingers touching such hot and sensitive flesh, and slowly dragged his hand up. Then his eyes met the captains again and he let out a low grown. His dream was quickly pushed aside to make room for his imagination.

This wasn’t the first time he'd done this, touched himself while thinking of who he also knew as Steve. It started a couple months back, not that he dared tell anyone that his thoughts drifted from the lush, soft mounds of a woman's chest to the lean, tight muscles of men, the captains in particular. Not that it was like that all the time, but some nights it was the war hero that fogged his mind and made his breaths shallow, tonight was one of those nights.

Tomorrow he would feel guilty and confused, ashamed that he got off while picturing another man and praying it was a phase that would pass before anyone found out. Right now though, Tony imagined that large, toned body leaning over him. Those gorgeous azure eye's watching him. Pretended to feel warm and shallow breaths wash over his reddened cheeks as that voice, the one he had heard a couple hundred times from old tapes commanding soldiers and rallying fans, deep and straight with sincerity calling his name.

“Steve...” Tony practically whimpered as he pumped his penis fast and hard, feeling himself nearing the edge. Then he slipped two fingers of his free hand past his lips both in an attempt to muffle any noises that tried to slip out and to lap at them, pretending they where Steve's. He could almost hear it, the captains stern voice telling him to suck, to treat it like something else yet all the while giving enough leeway in case he wanted to stop.

Tony's hips began to lift into his vigorously pumping hand as he bit down on his own fingers to stifle a grown. Then in idea came to him. He has never gone that far with himself, but with the image of Steve over him, asking if they could go all the way, the teen found his now wet fingers slipping into his boxers as well. The hand stroking his penis slowed but didn't stop as he spread his legs further apart.

Tony experimentally poked at his anus, the wet texture of his saliva feeling odd and almost unpleasant. Never the less he continued. With the image of the captain gazing down at his most privet area, Steve's arousal visible through his blue tights, Tony pushed against the ring of muscles that fought against the intrusion at first. As his heart thudded almost painfully against his ribs and his right hand picking up its pace to re-invigorate his cock, the teen pushed one finger in.

Tony threw his head back and let out a loud groan in both pain and slowly rising pleasure. He got the one finger about half way in before refusing to push further and simply explored the new terrain.

“Oh Tony, your so tight. Am I hurting you?” The imaginary Steve breathes, eye's fixated on Tony's lower half. The teen squeezed his eye's shut but the image was still bright in his mind. The captains hand pumping him furiously as his finger curled and brushed against his inner walls. Then he hit one spot and a jolt of pleasure ripped through Tony's body. White spurts of hot liquid hit his stomach and dampening his boxers as he screamed Steve's name much louder then he had wanted to. He lay there, slowly milking the last of his orgasm as he tried to catch his breath. He removed his finger from himself and soon after pulled both hands from his Captain America boxers, feeling far to good to concern himself with who might have heard his cry at the moment.

That concern however decided to knock him off of cloud nine as his bedroom door flung open, slamming into the wall so hard it left a dent, revealing a furious Howard. The next couple minuets went by so fast that it was hard for Tony to remember exactly what happened. He remembered his father screaming at him about being a disgrace, disgusting, hating him for defiling one of his best friends names. Then he started to take things, ripping down the Captain America poster, grabbing the figurines and comics. Tony remembered screaming back, grabbing onto his father and telling him to stop.

He remembered the elbow to the face, the cold wood floor as he fell to it, the kick to the stomach, the blood, Jarvis' panicked voice, then it all went black.

He woke up in the hospital a few hours later with a couple fractured ribs and a broken nose, Jarvis standing over his bed with wet cheeks. That's when Howard stopped talking to him, tried his best not to be in the same room or the same city if he could help it. That was when Tony started feeling nauseous and a few pounds of guilt every time he though of any man romantically or sexually. That's when he officially stopped calling Howard his father.

+

“When did you get so much stuff?” Tony asked as he gazed up at the array of boxes sitting on the upper shelf of the closet.

“Since my billionaire father started getting me no less then ten gifts every holiday. Not that I'm complaining.” Peter replied, receiving a chuckle from his father.

“I do spoil you don't I?”

“Again, not complaining.”

“Ya ya, just get the cart ready.” Tony said as he set up the ladder. 

You see, Peter has outgrown his room and the father and son duo have spent the last four hours transporting the teens things to his new room, the captain unfortunately having been dragged off to some sudden mission.

Tony grabbed a random box at the top, having to use a far bit of strength to pull it from its edged position. As he did however, another box slipped out, gravity pulling it down faster then Tony could react. When the box hit the floor, the lid popped off rather easily and one single thing rolled out of it. It wasn’t there for long, barley enough time to register what it was before it was scooped back into the box from which it came by a flustered teen.

There was a long silent moment of Peter standing, body curled around the box in his arms, praying that his father would just leave and act like this never happened, while Tony tried to process what he just saw.

“Okay, don't freak out.. If you do you'll hurt Peter's feelings. Be calm. So what if you just accidentally discovered your son had a dildo, you can handle this like a mature adult.” Tony thought to himself as he slowly made his way down the step ladder.

“Peter,” He started but the teen quickly stepped away, mouth clamped shut and face bright red. “It's okay.” Peter tightened his hold on the box and ducted his head further. Tony watched his son who looked like he was about to combust from his own stress and embarrassment. “If it makes you feel any better, I have one too.”

“What!? Eww, no!” Peter shot back, head snapping up to look at his father who held a humorous grin.

“Ha, got you to talk.” Tony bragged triumphantly, falling back to his usual trick of 'if the situation gets to stressful, start cracking jokes'.

“Oh god. Can't you just leave and we never talk about this again?” Peter whined as he flopped down onto his bed, box being placed in his lap.

“I guess I could,” Tony teased with a shrug. “but-” Peter ground, preparing himself for his dads jokes. “I just wanted to tell you it's alright.” He said with far more sincerity then Peter was expecting.

The teen, cheeks still a lovely shade of red, looked up at his father who held a gentle smile and understanding expression.

“Your young, still figuring out what you like and what you don't. You do what you feel is right. As long as your safe and happy, I, and I'm sure your dad, don't really care what you do. Not that I'm gonna tell him or anything. Now go.” Tony ordered, waving a hand towards the open door, familiar humor coming to his voice. “Hide that somewhere in your new room, I'll be waiting here. Unless you got other toys you don't want me finding.” He joked, turning his back to his son.

“God that sounded stupid.” He scolded himself. “I probably just made him more embarrassed. Jesus I'm such a fuck up.”

“Thanks, dad.” He heard Peter say quietly before the teen rushed out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I'm sorry if this was really stupid... Thanks for reading. ^^;


End file.
